


月亮

by Erechtheion



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 一个拿波里人在伦敦的所思所想





	月亮

**Author's Note:**

> 16年旧文

伦敦的夜色是雾蒙蒙的，戴着纱的，隔着雾的，不近人心的。就连月亮也把自己藏在了沉郁阴森的黑云之中，只肯施舍影影绰绰的一点点月光。那些月光悉悉索索的，分散地洒落在窗上，片刻间就像雪花一样融化、分解掉了，最后连点残渣都不剩。伦敦的月亮是残忍的，残忍得就像这个城市喜怒无常的天气一样。上帝懒于赠予阳光，久而久之就忘却要给予此地阳光，只有偶尔在吉光片羽间才能想起那个与日光决绝的城市。同样也有月光，月亮宁可躲着自己偷着乐，懒洋洋地不知做着什么千奇百怪的梦境，也不肯多给些月光去，只留点片刻融化的渣子，连给人舔舐的机会都不肯。当舌尖触及它的时候，只能感受到闪电通体版战栗的冰凉萧瑟味道，随即那种沧凉的感觉就像那些史诗或是幻梦一样消失了，没有人可以说清楚他们是否存在过。

Vincenzo把自己裹在被子里，包得像个粽子——那不勒斯人天生怕冷，即使把自己裹得严严实实也有些难以忍受深夜的伦敦。一旁的钟表显示已经是凌晨的两点半了，他依旧瞪着双本来就很大的眼睛朝窗外张望着，像是一点睡意也没有的样子。他视线所在的地方是伦敦那半遮半掩把自己也裹得很严实的月亮之中。他看着月亮，月亮无心看他。就像他想着罗马，现在的罗马暂时——或者说已经——无心想他了。每每想到这儿，他的心凉过冰点。

伦敦的夜晚终归不是罗马的夜晚，罗马要比伦敦暖和多了，Vincenzo心想，尽管到了晚上他也是要穿着厚厚的睡衣睡觉，可起码不会被冻得睡不着觉。他盯着该死的月亮看着，心里想着罗马的月亮——应该是觉得通过这种心理暗示能够早一点睡觉吧。世界上没有什么心理暗示对于内向人格是十分有效的，悲观的宿命论者Vincenzo从过往的经验中总结出了这一点。Rita出轨那会儿把他的生活搅得一团糟，原本训练/比赛——回家的两点一线式生活就这么被彻底打破了。以往Rita在的时候他不必多操一份心照顾Alessio，可那会儿他得天天带着这孩子去训练，索性队友和教练人都非常不错，有空的时候帮他看着孩子，那会儿Rita则忙着跟男朋友有事——无非是那些女人的事情：逛街、看电影诸如此类吃喝享乐的娱乐活动。他已经忘了Rita那个男人的模样，但还记得他们在一起做过什么事情——那些事情全是Rita告诉他的。跟他当年Rita在一起无甚区别。她仿佛又重回少女时代了，就像新生了一样，整个人都焕发着灿烂而又刺人般耀眼的光芒。自己那段时间则带着儿子蹉跎了许多，虽然有不少女的对他有意思但他至始至终都没找到心仪的那一个。他跟Rita后来碰头谈论离婚相关事宜手续的时候听她无数次心花灿烂地讲这些事情真不由得觉得自己到底是哪里对她不好了要她这么用刀子一片一片把他的肉剐下来。那天全罗马人（包括那些拉齐奥球迷）都知道罗马队最近球场情场双双失意的九号前锋把小报八卦记者的鼻子打歪了。他那些天数不清自己有多长时间多少分钟没进球了，只知道每天入睡的时候告诉自己第二天一切会好的，然后第二天生活依旧凌乱得像磁带那缠绕得解不开的带子。

幸好有了Rachele，然而现在Rachele也不在了，她提的分手，然后Vincenzo现在又是一个人。四年一个轮回，他又双失意了。只是这次不是他状态不好，是教练的战术没有他的位置。Spalletti当面告诉他球队的战术不需要一个像他这样的中锋，也就是说要么板凳要么走。当时只感觉整个人被教练用铁榔头狠狠敲了一把，震得他走回宿舍的时候都没闪过来。Vincenzo记得当时舍友兼队长的Fran看到他晃神的样子吓了一大跳，以为他的灵魂给恶魔吃了。其实跟给恶魔吃了也没什么两样，当时他还不足以消化这一个消息。两年前他还是罗马的主力，射手榜上排第三。五年前他德比进了四个球，给现任AC米兰中后卫留下了惨痛的心理阴影。他自认上赛季由于年龄和伤病进球不如以往但效率还是有一定保证的，转眼就被告知他不再被战术需要了。不是因为年龄，不是因为状态，只是因为不再被需要了。以前罗马联赛争冠的时候需要你，现在罗马不需要你也可以踢得很好。

他记得那天晚上他也是像现在这样看着窗外的月亮。罗马的月亮要比伦敦的月亮闪耀得多，近乎白色的光辉刺痛了他的眼睛，就像胸前的罗马队徽那样刺痛了他的心。接下来的那个赛季他一直被扔在板凳席上做一个合格的饮水机管理员，训练的时候还是老样子偶尔打打架吵吵架，回家管管Alessio的生活，想方设法跟Rachele复合。出场五次，进了三个球，证明他自己的效率还不错。赛季结束的那天晚上他去看台接Alessio回家，两人一路无言。儿子习惯了他常年的那种内向与话少，但不知为什么那天老是转过头一脸焦虑地看他。Vincenzo被看得烦了，忍不住问小家伙是不是有什么事。小家伙趴着椅子，一双跟自己相似的眼睛有些无措地看着自己。Alessio就像他的那面镜子一样，有时候看到他就像看到自己一样，所以他被小家伙的眼神看得有些慌了。

“老爸，你什么时候能多上上场啊？”他心里咯噔一下，突然鼻子有点泛酸，看看窗外。月亮还是那么圆，年复一年，就像他那年背着行李坐上从那不勒斯出发的火车开往茫茫无边的未来时候那样。想不到十五年一个轮回，未来又变得迷雾一片，浑浑噩噩不像，不似十五年前那般如同被月色关照呵护的苍茫原野，一望无际，没有尽头。Alessio今年也有八岁了，他也要三十三了，没过几年也许就要退役了。时间果真是世界上最残忍的刽子手，曾经年少那个背上行囊拿着火车和饭钱走进火车一路不回头的少年不再憧憬未来，转而变成了经历过岁月变迁的老将在替补席上对着月亮发呆。他记得自己睡在火车里，靠着铺子望着月亮对上帝许愿自己有个美好的前程。幸运女神确实对他微笑过，但并没有给予他更多的什么了。鹿特丹那块跟月亮一样圆的银牌，站在场边看到安在旭压着Maldini把那个头球顶了进去，还有那似乎跟他毫无缘分的意甲最佳射手，数下来发现自己的人生有也有不少遗憾，只是被那些曾经灿烂过的艳阳遮挡了而已，比如说六年前的那个联赛冠军。如今，三十三岁的前意大利国家队员开着车领着儿子在回家的路上，然而目的地却已是模糊不清了。

那年夏训他还是跟罗马城的王子住在一间房。夜里他辗转反侧不能入睡，纠结着到底要不要离开罗马。如果不离开罗马，他是决计没有位置也没什么机会上场更别提进球了。职业生涯也就没几年了，他自觉还没自甘堕落到觉得混个几年饮水机管理员拿拿薪水就可以满足了，那种日子很可能比天天头上悬着一把达摩克里斯之剑更让他难过。打从坐上前往外地的火车的那天起他就没想过这种日子。但让他离开罗马也没好过到哪里去。现在的罗马就像他的第二个家，在这里他有过事业有过家庭有过辉煌有过低谷，不知不觉中他把自己最青春最有活力的一段时光全都献给了罗马城。人老多情，让他离开罗马去到一个新的地方可谓是无法想象，他已经丧失了年少时那种不顾一切追寻梦想的动力，因为早就没有什么梦想可言了。有些出乎他意料的是，粗神经罗马王子Fran突然蹭到他身边拍了拍他的肩膀，还把他吓了一大跳。

“Vicenzo你这么晚了还睡不着啊……”一头金发凌乱无比的Fran揉了揉眼睛，话语好似梦呓。

Vicenzo抬头看了看那个明亮得有些灼伤人的月亮，没有说话。

平时一向脑子短路缺根筋的Fran好像察觉到他心思一样，排着他肩膀对他说，“大家伙都知道你心里委屈，说出来别憋着，憋着心里难受……”

这句话恶狠狠地敲进了他的心窝让他徒然无话可说，平时那些嘻嘻哈哈甚至不愉快的日子在眼前如同走马灯般过，一想到可能跟这样熟悉而又和谐的日子做个告别，猛然间他情绪有些控制不住，捂着被子便闷头哭了起来，好不容易才断断续续地把自己可能走人的事情告诉一旁的小队长。小队长身为Spalletti群狼战术的直接受益人，平时不好说什么，但室友这段时间过得有多憋屈都看在眼里。如果他要走那么小队长也可以理解但心理总归不太好受。当年夺冠后一起疯的那些个兄弟转眼间就剩下身边的那不勒斯人，然后他也要拖着行李走了，心里总归是五味杂陈。两个平日里流血流汗不流泪的大老爷们就这样一起呆坐了一夜。

最后Vincenzo看着月亮真的睡着了，当他再次睁开眼的时候，已经是新的一天了，伦敦下着雨，然而他还要赶着去训练。富勒姆的球迷很好，队友们都很可爱，然而总归不是罗马那金灿灿的天。教练知道他有事没事总想着罗马，也不说什么，只是表示理解。人生在世谁没有什么牵挂的地方呢？每个人都有，个中滋味只能自己体会，旁人是没有办法轻而易举地理解的。他想起自己告别的那一天，那些球迷都专程来送他，自从那个联赛冠军以及后来罗马德比独中四元以后他在他们心里有着很特殊的位置。看到他们，Vincenzo心想自己的人生还没那么糟糕到透顶，想着想着眼眶又有些湿润了。主席也来送他的时候还是忍不住动了情，“我希望我回来的那一天自己还有个位置。”也许不一定，也许不可能，但总归还能希望一下。当时他开车在去往机场的路上，Alessio告诉他文学课里某篇课文里学到的“日子再糟，总有骄阳”，就像那些拉着横幅带着祝愿的球迷那样，他们就像阳光一样，只是思维比较负面的自己在情绪低落的时候老是会遗忘这一点。进海关前他把Alessio托付给了Rachele——在Vincenzo的不懈努力下他已经把前女友追回来了。Eugenio也跑过来送他，毕竟是多年的老朋友了。想到这些那冷霜的月光也骤然降了解花了冻，尽管雾都阴雨绵绵，开车去训练的Vincenzo心情反倒是前所未有的好。富勒姆的队友们说他最近英文有长进，让他内心很是得意。反正不愁这一时，总有一天他会回到奥林匹克的，他在心里发誓。无论是作为球员还是作为教练。


End file.
